


Turquoise comme l’eau plus la coleur de vos yeux est profonde.

by Ele_dyn0r



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ginny Weasley, Fantasy, Good Parent Severus Snape, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ele_dyn0r/pseuds/Ele_dyn0r
Summary: muchos se preguntan qué hay aún más halla de lo inexplorado en el mar y en el océano que hay donde los submarinos no llegan; esta historia empieza por ahí,ahí donde los submarinos no llegan donde la luz del sol se pierde existe un mundo completamente diferentedonde existen muchos seres mitológicos y otros no tanto algo realmente puede que esté pasando ¿Quieres saber qué es? bien te contaré pero para eso tendrás que sumergirte a esta historia conmigo espera no te aburras hay otra cosa trata de contener la respiración esto es muy profundo.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Severus Snape, Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Tomarry 🐍





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es para respaldarme en caso de que borren la historia en wattpad

Prólogo 

Muchos se preguntan qué hay aún más halla de lo inexplorado en el mar y en el océano que hay donde los submarinos no llegan; esta historia empieza por ahí,ahí donde los submarinos no llegan donde la luz del sol se pierde existe un mundo completamente diferentedonde existen muchos seres mitológicos y otros no tanto algo realmente puede que esté pasando ¿Quieres saber qué es? bien te contaré pero para eso tendrás que sumergirte a esta historia conmigo espera no te aburras hay otra cosa trata de contener la respiración esto es muy profundo.  
Una profecía dividida en tres pares hay pero antes dejame regalarte esta introducción. Sean bienvenidos y bienvenidas a Turquoise comme l’eau Plus la coleur de vos yeux est profonde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilyan potter esposa del Nymph James potter estaba embarazada la magia les bendijo pero un mal les asechaba. Dicen la primera parte de la profecia

Esto será como una introducción al mundo de este fanfic es de fantasía y romance es un mundo paralelo y es bajo el agua el título está en francés y al igual el nombre de los capítulos las criaturas de nuestros protagonistas son OCS creados por mí y están en noruego después de ahí todo lo demás va en español. Bien los Nymph son seres submarinos que tienen aletas y pueden aparecerse piernas los sexos de los nymphs son macho hembra y doncel también hay nymphs mestizos(severus) y los Havfrue-vampir son sus depredadores 7w7 para ser clara los Havfrue-vampir también son criaturas marinas y mayormente ingieren sangre de nymph o así fue en un principio hasta que todas las especies estaban empezando a extinguir y se firmó un acuerdo de paz entre todas las especies de depredadores y presas manteniendo fuera ciertas pautas las cuales no mencionaré aquí, Se podría decir que se parece un poco a las sirenas en cuanto a lo que de esconder tesoros y cosas por el estilo pero después realmente no tienen gran parecido poseen en sus vestimentas amuletos y joyas propios de la cultura de los havfrue-vampir{ cultura que se revelará más adelante, ( Igualmente con las tradiciones formas y cultura de los Nymph)} los sexos de los havfrue-vampir son los normales machos y hembras ya que los donceles de esa especie se extinguieron hace tiempo{se explicara más adelante al igual de como se cuenta el tiempo en en este universo}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximamente el Real capítulo uno esto son pequeñas cosas pero nada que de espoiler bueno tal ve poquito pero nada alarmante.


	3. Chapitre I: La primera parte de la Profecía

Omnisciente P.V.O.  
______________________________________________  
Lilyan Potter tenía 7 meses de embarazo ella estaba casada con James potter ambos eran criaturas que vivían bajo el agua madre magia había creado muchos eres así ellos eran los Nymph además de ellos también habían Sirenas,ninfas, mer's, gridilows y más pero ellos los nymph viven en aguas saladas o dulces exactamente en lugares amplios. Bueno lilyan era de agua dulce y james de agua salada por lo tanto habían tenido que crear una casa en la frontera de las corrientes no me la agua no era ni muy dulce ni muy salada el lugar en donde vivían tenía un conjunto de Cuevas submarinas, a pesar de estar bien ellos al ser nymph tenían una criatura como todos los demás que era su depredador y esos eran los Havfrue-vampir A quién es madre magia había creado por y para la suerte de ellos éstos estaban en paz con su raza y parecía que todo estaba relativamente bien para ellos hasta que escucharon decir a Smeral Rizzo una ninfa que vivía cerca y que era lo bastante sensible a la magia para poder escuchar a madre magia y les dijo ¯ esa criatura que nacerá será bendecida por mi magia misma al nacer tendrá un encanto y belleza sin igual será hermoso su pareja será alguien que les resultará inesperado pero le amará Más sin embargo un mal os acecha el gemelo loco y malvado de su pareja os tratará de eliminar y a la criatura también tener cuidado y cuidaos¯ fue lo último que les dijo antes de salir de trance para que ellos le agradecieran y marcharán de ahí.  
____________________________________________  
Lilyan había dado a luz a un doncel los sextos de su raza variaban en Machos hembras y donceles; ellos estaban felices pues su hijo era hermoso, cabellos negros cuál profundidad del mar labios pequeños finos y rojos como estrella de mar los ojos oh sus ojos eran de un exquisito verde más fuerte y brillante e incluso más vivos que los de su madre su cola era una combinación de verde turquesa azul y cían, en sus escamas más su aleta era del color de sus ojos el mismo tono de verde. De hecho era una cría muy tranquila sólo lloraba cuando tenía hambre o quería atención o hacía demasiado frío, claro hasta que cumplió los tres años y 12 mareas desde ese entonces la tranquilidad que venía de bebé parece haberse esfumado ahora era más curioso y le gustaba hacer más aventurero y aquí es donde empieza esta gran historia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay aquí vemos un poco más de informaciones sobre lo que son las criaturas de nuestros protagonistas Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y los errores gramaticales pero que se puede hacer nadie en la vida es perfecto okay, bien en este capítulo cuando lo estaba escribiendo la verdad es que me sentía muy unidas en la sensación de los personajes la narración todos y espero que mientras creó los otros capítulos se mantenga así para aclarar hasta el momento solamente hay 9 capítulos oficiales pero la historia no termina en nueve capítulos así que bueno ya veremos qué pasará después Espero que les guste este proyecto la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada de nuevo gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia.
> 
> El próximo capítulo será narrado por Harry yo estoy emocionada por escribirlo pero tengo que ir a clases así que esperenlo tal vez más tarde cuando salga de clases.


	4. Hola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es capítulo sorry

Hola solo les quería avisar que tal vez no publique tan seguido la verdad es que tengo muchas clases y tareas :"{ pero sí seguiré con esto solo que cuando tenga más tiempo libre xd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero entiendan esto y no es fácil tomar las clases que estoy recibiendo xd


	5. Chapitre II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muerte No explícita de personaje. QnQ
> 
> A mami nymph no le gusta matar a sus creaciones QnQ.
> 
> Ginny es mala la verdad nunca me agrado.

P.V.O. Harry ______________________________________  
Hoy Explore por cerca de la superficie y descubrí una gran cueva que al parecer está detrás de una cascada el lugar era mágico tenía un gran agujero en el centro y además tenía unas rocas que salían del agua y cómo soy nymph si quiero puedo aparecerme piernas las cuales hice aparecer y salir el agua y me senté a observar a las plantas y helechos que estaban en las paredes cuando vi que ya el sol estaba al medio baje hasta dónde iniciaba el agua e hice aparecer mi cola y salté al agua seguí nadando hasta llegar a casa.  
Fin Harry P.V.O.  
– Harry ¿a dónde fuiste? – le preguntó Lilyan – a explorar como siempre madre – para evitar una conversación que terminara gritos por parte de lilyan James decidió intervenir diciendo – ¿Y qué descubriste hoy? – Harry se emocionó porque le estaban preguntando qué había descubierto– una cueva con un agujero en el techo que también tenía helechos Y al estar el sol en medio del cielo volví acá– Lilian estaba preocupada por lo que les había dicho rizzo la última vez así que le recordó de manera sutil que tenga cuidado diciendo– bien eso debió ser divertido Harry pero tienes que cuidarte de los havfrue-vampir no queremos que nada te pase– james viendo hacia dónde se dirigía Lilyan estuvo de acuerdo por lo que opinó– es cierto Harry además Dentro de poco cumplirás 6 años te lo celebraremos en la ciudad– al oír la mención de su cumpleaños emocionó pero también se preocupó como sólo un niño por su madre— podré ir o osea soy de agua salada y mamá no lo es.– No te preocupes así me quedaré a cuidarla casa y cuando vuelvan del paseo Comeremos pastel de krill y algas–( Okay esto se podría poner dentro de las cosas y costumbres de los nymphs en este fanfic) este pastel era el favorito de Harry – con extra sal Rosa?!! – si harry – bien iré a dormir los amo– –nosotros igual– ______________________________________________________ Den Neste Dagen –*bostezo* Buenos días mundo bien hoy qué haré, espera Hoy es mi cumpleaños! Tengo tanto que hacer!! Voy a cumplir 6!!– – Buenos días mi vida– le dijo lillyan al ver a Harry salir de su recámara– Buenos días mamá – James que acababa de salir de la cocina también se unió a la conversación –¿ Cómo están las dos criaturas que más amo? – bien – respondieron lilyan y Harry al unísono. –llily ¿Estarás bien sola? –le preguntó tratando de disimular su preocupación–sí estaré bien tu tranquilo– –ok estate en alerta recuerda lo que dijo Rizzo– lilyan suspiro –lo hago James, deja de ser un niño. –le dio un beso en la frente– nos vemos más tarde – adiós mamá–lilyan le dio un beso en la frente a harry también –nos vemos cuidense– ______________________________________________________ Omnisciente P.V.O. Harry pudo observar por primera vez una ciudad en un arrecife de coral, además varias tiendas, harry la paso increíble conoció a la hija de un mer y una sirena* su nombre era Luna Lovegood y a su padre Xenophilius y a un nymph llamado Draco también era doncel*, le gustó bastante jugar con Luna y Draco hasta y ni se dio cuenta del tiempo ahora estaban jugando a las predicciones y era el turno de Harry – Tu te cáscaras con un calamar–dijo harry señalando a Draco. –eww, quien se casara con un calamar serás tú harry– ¯y yo? ¯ preguntó luna de manera soñadora. –ok ahora es mi turno– dijo el el rubio para seguir con el juego–bien–dijo harry. – Te enamorara de un gridilow–Luna con su aura imperturbable le respondió a draco–prefería un calamar–luego se pusieron a reír hasta que los llamaron –Niños ya nos vamos digan adiós– –adiós Draco, Luna–dijo harry. –adiós harry– respondieron respectivamente. ______________________________________________________ Lilyan's P.V.O. Luego de que mi esposo eh hijo se fueran me puse hacer tenía el pastel casi listo antes de no poder v. o nada. Desperté al sentir como se intensifica a la sal en el agua. –¿Donde estoy? – —my lord el intento de Nymph despertó— le dijo Bella al lord — ¿Dónde está? Dímelo y vivirás— lilyan sabía a qué se refería pero no le diría nada a este loco maníaco–Jamás!!!– voldemort no esperaba que ella coperara de todos modos—Entonces Morirás—sentenció. Bellatrix se había ofrecido — ¿la mató my lord? — voldemort negó. —No tu no ve al cuarto de los tesoros y cuida a las crías** — si my lord — aceptó. — Ginebra— llamó a una sirena dentro de sus filas de secuaces. ~si mi lord~—Matala— lilyan no había hablado mientras ellos hablaban hasta que escucho lo último –Bastarso miserable– Fin Lilyan P.V.O. ______________________________________________________ 3 hours later ______________________________________________________ Harry James volvían de la ciudad pero al encontrar la casa en relativo silencio james se alertó y fue el delante detrás suyo todo el tiempo estuvo Harry ambos lloraron en silencio la escena frente a ellos se encontraba a una lilyan potter muerta y mutilada la cueva donde vivían apestaba a sangre. –H-hary es mejor irnos a otro lugar, corremos peligro aquí– Harry se encontraba en un estado total de shock y trauma por lo que no respondió inmediatamente sino que luego de unos segundos –...rry– le llamó James preocupado– –S-su esta B-bien padre–

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la verdad es que en lloré bastante haciendo este capítulo como dije no me gusta matar a mis personajes bueno no son míos pero ustedes entienden a lo que me refiero. QnQ.
> 
> Draco también era doncel*= okay Ahora les voy a preguntar ¿Les gustaría que Draco fuera destinado de los gemelos? Porque la verdad Draco x gemelos Weasley es uno de mis fetiches y mi más mayor y grande aficción.
> 
> crías**= bien Se podría decir que son pues como que sus hijos o hijas cuando Pues los hacen Al momento de nacer mientras son pequeños O sea me refiero hasta que alcanzan la edad de en términos humanos 6-7 años en términos de nymph 10 mese y 2 mareas.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y Comenten Quisiera saber que opinan si pongo como pareja a Draco y los gemelos Weasley o qué Y no James no se quedara solo no tenía adivinar con quién lo voy a juntar después y otra cosa que se me olvidó mencionar en cuanto al hecho de que Luna sea Pues hija de padres de razas diferentes es posible al menos en este mundo y yo lo veo posible pero así Serán como que híbridos o mestizos más mestizos porque siguen siendo de agua pero estos también tienen pues como que su propio renglón de desglose el cual no voy y a explicar ahora. xd


	6. Chapitre III: otro lugar.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si les parece como que que hay salto de tiempo bueno la verdad es que tengo un bosquejo de cómo sería pero nada claro, aun que aunque si habrá un capitulo que se llame recuerdos donde se pondrán algunas de todas esas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Asustado Potter?

Harry P.V.O..

____________TR/HP is Love_____________

De la muerte de madre han pasado 4 años y 17 mareas padre se volvió a casar esta vez con un doncel de agua salada se llama severus mi relación con severus es relativa también es padrino de Draco y juego con Draco a veces desde que madre murió papá ya no es el mismo severos y yo le ayudamos a superar lo de madre, padre me prohibió volver a explorar es injusto Aunque pronto tendré un hermanito o una hermanita severus está embarazado dentro de dos mareas más será el cumpleaños de madre Me duele saber que aunque han pasado cuatro años aún no lo superó padre lo hizo al tercer año y una marea también nos mudamos ahora vivimos en otro lugar ya tengo 10 años y donde vivimos el agua es más fría y algo más salada nunca he visto la superficie de donde vivimos ahora pienso que sería lindo O al menos agradable allí arriba.

Fin Harry P.V.O. 

______TR/HP is the only correct in the live.______

– Harry,Draco vino a visitarte– dijo mientras entraba en la recámara sin preguntar – ya voy– dijo para salir de ahí y ir donde estaba Draco esperándole– Hola Harry traje una perla vamos afuera– propuso – Hola Draco– cuando iba a responder a lo de ir a jugar con la perla afuera james intervino, recordándole los límites– del coral no pasen*– ambos le respondieron –sí– luego de que Draco y Harry se hayan ido au ü 8 mi 5 6 5era a jugar con la perla severus se le preguntó a James <–¿Cuándo se lo dirás? – No hoy– – Y entonces cuándo eh Cuando algo le pase y Poseidón no lo quiera!!. le dijo gritando, mientras se iba a la recámara luego desde la habitación gritó – y hoy duermes en la sala!– – *susurro* Malditas hormonas de embarazo– susurro james –te escuche ahora será por una semana. Al escuchar esto y lo único que pudo pensar fue en la palabra MIERDA. De fondo se podía escuchar la risa de severus. 

__________TR/HP is my passion____________

– Y ¿cómo estás? – preguntó para tirarle la perla a Harry y este le lanza la perla de vuelta–bien– responde el contrario – me refiero que si lo superaste– devuelve la perla –no es fácil– lanza la perla hacia Draco y se sale de la barrera de coral –tú la buscas– le señala ya que fue él quien perdió la perla. –no tú– le responde Harry. –Ambos?– pregunta en modo de detener la discusión para que luego no le de jaqueca y se arruine su perfecta y relajada cara. –vale– concuerda Harry.

P.V.O. omnisciente.

Draco y Harry miraron que nadie les viese y nadaron sobre la Barrera de coral pero no veían la perla buscaron y buscaron pero nada Harry le sugirió a Draco separarse y buscar y se volverían encontrar en 20 minutos enfrente de la Barrera.

Con Harry:

–¿Dónde estará esa Perla? – te preguntaba pero no Espero que una voz desconocida le respondiera — Yo la tengo nymph— Al escuchar esa voz desconocida pudo reconocer que era un Depredador de su raza su padre le había dicho muchas historias sobre como los Havfrue-vampir eran seres malos y despiadados no sentían compasión pero madre magia los había hecho para mantener un equilibrio o algo así–U-U-un H-H-Havfrue-vampir!!!!– dijo después de medio salir del shock. —Sí, y te devolveré la perla a cambio de algo— Harry sabía perfectamente que no debía confiar en tratos de personas que no conocía pero la perla era de su mejor amigo y se perdió por tu culpa así que no le quedaba de otra más que tratar de conseguir la perla otra vez, a pesar de que tenía miedo tomó valor y preguntó–Q-qué?– la verdad es que no podía evitar el ligero temblor que había en su voz a causa del miedo ya que era la primera vez que realmente veía a un Depredador cara cara de igual modo era la primera vez que tenía una conversación con uno de ellos aunque no sabía si era de hablar al parecer éste estaba siendo muy hablador por la descripción que le había dado su padre de los Havfrue-vampir, pero a pesar de eso nada lo preparó ni advirtió para el shock en el cual quedó al recibir la respuesta del contrario—Quiero probar tu sangre**— Escuchar lo que le dijo primeramente quedó en shock luego se sorprendió y finalmente aceptó con un facepalm mental cuando su cerebro y sus cuerdas vocales lograron combinar lo que pasó dentro de su cabeza solamente pudo responder de forma temblorosa un –Es-es-esta bien.

Nuestro Depredador aún no identificado Cele acerca al cuello y le muerde el cuello y bebe su sangre haciendo que Harry se estremeciera Y qué envolviera su aleta alrededor de su cola... — Veo que te gusta O es sólo por ser yo?— Harry iba a responder que no era por no sabía que le pasaba pero en vez de poder decir nada se le escapó un sonido que no pudo identificar --aahh-- — si que te gusta eh~— pudiendo procesar palabras al fin respondió –no sé qué le pasa a mi cuerpo pero te aseguro que no me gusta– nuestro desconocido Depredador vuelve a beber sangre de Harry, y le besa para callarlo— hablas mucho— sin saber porqué pero su cuerpo respondía por cuenta propia pasándole los brazos por el cuello al depredador aún no identificado –Hazlo de nuevo– pidió, más aún así teniendo una idea de A qué se refería el Depredador le preguntó de todos modos —¿Qué?— Harry medio fustrado porque no sucedió lo que esperaba le respondió con un sonrojó que le llegaba a las orejas –Be-besarme– viendo una portunidad para aprovecharse y poder tener más sangre y más accesibilidad al cuello de Harry le respondió con astucia —Lo haré si me das más de tu sangre— dejándose llevar por sus instintos sin hacerle caso a la parte racional de su cuerpo que le decía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal Harry respondió dominado por sus instintos absolutamente – hecho, ahora Bésame – nuestro Depredador no identificado aún, no encontrando razones por lo que no acceder dijo —jeg kommer prinsesse***— luego de decirlo le beso aprovechando bajar a su cuello y vever más de su sangre, sintiéndose piadoso le dijo —Toma tu perla princesse, esperame si? Cuando vuelva por ti te haré mio para siempre— estando aún dominado por sus instintos harry le respondió –Con gusto– después de Dan otro beso y el depredador le lame el cuello sanando la herida. Questo un giorno continuerà gli addii d'amore continuano a leggere yaoi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién. Será nuestro Depredador No identificado? Ustedes que opinan 
> 
> eh bien les explicaré.
> 
> del coral no pasen*= bien en el lugar donde viven ahora es más o menos como un arrecife de coral solo que gigante.
> 
> ¿Se esperaban el que James y Severus fueran pareja?
> 
> Quiero probar tu sangre** = sip los Havfrue-vampir beben sangre y también comen otros peces no como tiburones pero parecido sacando algunos puntos que se descubrirán después.
> 
> jeg kommer prinsesse***= es Noruego y significa "ya voy princesa" bueno en este caso príncipe.
> 
> Ya quiero ver que pasara después y ustedes que creen que pase armen sus teorías UwU mami Nymph se wa a mi ir.


	7. Holis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es un capitulo

Hola a todos y todas Esto es para decirles que prontamente puede que publiqué un especial de San Valentín y espero lo disfruten Okay no lo voy a subir hoy Porque primero tengo que terminarlo Pero voy a subir el especial así de San Valentín x Espero que lo aprecien mucho y que lo disfruten si termino de hacer cosas que tengo que hacer aquí en mi casa y termino el especial antes de puede ser que lo publique en varias horas pero si no pues trataré de hacerlo lo más tardar el 16 de febrero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me gustaría leer sus comentarios para saber si les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia o si es demasiado o si está fatal y como ya dije si me da el tiempo publicaré el especial pero si no me da trataré de hacerlo lo más tardar para el 16 de febrero


	8. Spécial Saint-Valentin Parte 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un pequeño especial antes de continuar con el rumbo normal de la historia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love all of you ghost readers

P.V.O. Omnisciente 

*pasaron muchos años*

-Nagini no estoy seguro de esto- le dijo harry a la serpiente marina _ amito harry, a el amo Tom le encantará estoy segura _ le dijo perro harry le devolvió otra ves -Tu crees?- Nagini ya hastiada de la inceguridad de Harry le dijo _ sí _ al perecer ya decidido respondió -bueno - hoy era día de las parejas destinadas y harry tenía planeado llevar a Tom a una cueva marina que descubrió una cabaña que al parecer había sido arrastrada allí 

Fin omnisciente pvo. 

Harry P.V.O.

Cuando encontré esa cueva vi esa casa abandona y destrozada la fui mejorando poco a poco hasta que quedara perfecta en la orilla de allí hay arena húmeda arena y algunas plantas también en su parte más alta había un hueco con forma circular por donde se filtra la luz del sol – debe de verse genial la Luna en la noche allí – no me di cuenta de que lo dije en voz alta — ¿Dónde debe de verse genial la luna en la noche? — me preguntó mi marido – En Ningún Lado – le respondí casi arruinó la sorpresa luego de que se diatrajera me fui y volví después de ver que todo estaba como lo planee me fui de vuelta a mi casa con Tom espero que le guste mi sorpresa le vi con nuestra hijita Lilyane le puse ese nombre en honor a mi difunta madre la cual ya tiene 16 años sin contar mareas de muerta mi hijita tiene 4 aun es una cría muy hermosa por cierto al lado de ellos están mis padres, papá severus y mi hermanito (macho) Hubert y padre James se llevarían a lilyane para que juegue con Hubert y así Tom y yo tengamos lo que queda de hoy y mañana para nosotros lo que significa que podré tener a Tom para mí solo AL FIN.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó este especial de San Valentín?


	9. Bloqueo Otra vez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odio las pinshis clases culpables de todo

Perdón pero tengo un bloqueo de inspiración y no seme ocurre nada de como continuar el especial y si ya se Super hiper mega tarde estoy demasiado retrasada pero espero comprendan que es por las clases y tareas y digamos que no eh tenido tiempo para mi propia satisfacción carnal cofcof************cofcof' además de que no se ocurre ni una solo forma de seguir el hilo de el especial sorry espero poder volver pronto.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok intententemoslo de nuevo soy Eledynor Riddle-Potter aquí subiré esta historia como respaldo me encuentras en wattpad como Ele_dyn0r y trate de subir los capítulos cuando tenga tiempo libre y no dejaré abandonado este proyecto ok aunque tarde lo que tenga que tardar y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi historia. ^_^


End file.
